


Было-не было

by Shantriss



Series: Мини [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: неудачная шутка М-21





	Было-не было

В приятной полутьме гостиной М-21 следил взглядом за каплей, медленно ползущей по боку запотевшей бутылки. На соседнем диване, забравшись с ногами, кайфовал Тао и более пристойно потягивал пиво Такео. Двадцать первый подцепил свою бутылку. Напиться, конечно же, никто из них не мог, но, если позволить себе поддаться атмосфере общей расслабленности, то вполне можно поверить, что ты немного захмелел.  
\- Знаешь, М-21, - внезапно подал голос Тао. - Мне вот не дает покоя один вопрос.  
\- Ну валяй, - Двадцать первый встряхнул бутылку, проверяя остаток.  
\- Точнее, - затрещал хакер, - мы с Такео поспорили, и, если я окажусь прав, он должен мне одну восхитительную малышку. Ну, то есть оплатить её приобретение …  
\- Не тяни, а то передумаю, - оборвал его М-21.  
\- Ну, вот смотри, - чуть посерьезнел Тао. - За все то время, что мы находимся в доме, мы ни разу не видели, чтобы Франкенштейн хоть раз был замечен в обществе женщины.  
\- Я тоже, - бросил М-21, пытаясь угадать, куда вырулит эта речь.  
\- А мужчина он видный, красавец, в самом расцвете сил. Вот честное слово, был бы я бабой, я бы просто от одного только его вида терял голову и трусики. И наверняка же многие дамочки вокруг него увиваются, глазки строят, помада поярче, юбки покороче и все такое. Но подружки у него все равно как не было, так и нет. Вот я и предположил, что может быть он, ну … не по этой части. И вот ты же живешь в этом доме дольше всех нас и…  
\- В обществе мужиков я его тоже ни разу не видел, если вопрос в этом.  
\- Да нет, - замахал руками Тао. - Я имел в виду: а ты сам с ним - не?  
\- Чё?.. - охренело моргнул М-21.  
\- Спишь ты с ним или нет? - подал голос молчавший до этого Такео, внося конкретику, хотя М-21 и без подсказки уже сложил два и два. Уж дураком-то он не был и, чего скрывать, сам понимал, как, должно быть, странно выглядит со стороны его положение. Ни имени, ни прошлого, и нате вам: с улицы – и сразу во внутреннюю службу престижной школы. Да ещё и живёт не где-то, а в доме Франкенштейна. Не раз и не два на работе краем чуткого уха ему случалось ловить шепотки о том, что Директор пристроил в службу охраны своего бойфренда. Немного пригасило эти разговоры лишь появление еще двух новых сотрудников. Как бы ни любил народ горячие сплетни, но мысль аж о трех директорских любовниках, видимо, заставила их немного занервничать и забеспокоиться уже и о своих задницах. Но как бы то ни было, это были посторонние люди, а здесь - свои. И уж кто-кто, а они должны знать, что если у Двадцать первого и есть в этом доме какие-то особые права, то это доступ к мойке, а отнюдь не к хозяйкой постели. И именно из-за раздражения дурацкими предположениями товарищей, а вовсе не по какой-то другой причине, ему внезапно захотелось над ними приколоться.  
\- А то, - пожал он плечами, отхлебывая поднагревшееся и ставшее до противного горьким пиво. - Дважды в день, как по часам – утром и вечером.  
Он всеми силами старался сохранять пьяно-расслабленный вид, наблюдая за тем, как у Такео вытягивается лицо.  
\- И иногда еще и в перерыв, - добавил он, словно вспомнив.  
\- Что, прям в школе? - это Тао подался вперёд и явно жаждал подробностей.  
\- Да-да… - покивал М-21, откидываясь на спинку дивана. - И спасибо, хоть там обходилось по-быстрому. И без всяких… изысков.  
Пририсовать Франкенштейну любовь к извращениям внезапно показалось забавной идеей.  
\- Реально? - Тао почти светился в полумраке комнаты. Даже интересно, от радости, что "выиграл" спор, или его так возбудила байка? - Так и есть?  
\- Было…- протянул М-21, решив, что хорошего понемногу, и можно уже съезжать. - Да больше нет.  
\- Почему? - а это уже заинтересовало Такео.  
\- По причине непреодолимых разногласий относительно частоты, длительности, сценария, распределения…  
\- А короче?  
\- Короче, - ухмыльнулся М-21. - Темпераментами мы с Франкенштейном не сошлись.  
Чем плохи были такие «посиделки», так это тем, что запах алкоголя притуплял нюх. Вот и сейчас о появлении в комнате еще одного человека М-21 узнал слишком поздно. Когда чужие сильные пальцы уже вынырнули сзади и крепко ухватили его под подбородок, не позволяя больше проронить ни звука, а глаза сидящего напротив Тао по размеру сравнялись с чайными блюдцами. М-21 отчаянно пожалел, что не может затолкать себе обратно в глотку последние сказанные вслух слова. Ну зачем, сука, было имя-то произносить? М-21 напряженно замер в ожидании: придушит или нет? За распространение лживых слухов, порочащих чужую честь и достоинство.  
\- Ну почему же сразу: «Не сошлись?» - сладко проворковал сзади и вверху Франкенштейн, и от его медового тона захотелось бежать на другой конец города, а еще лучше – прочь из страны, куда-нибудь в Россию, в Сибирь, например…  
\- Достаточно было просто сказать, - продолжил между тем Франкенштейн, ослабив захват и поглаживая его горло. - И я был бы намного нежнее.  
М-21 еще успел заметить, как открыл рот Тао и подобрался Такео, словно вцепился жопой в диван, а потом его голову запрокинули вверх, так что он мог видеть только потолок и склонившееся к нему подозрительно низко лицо.  
Поцелуй Франкенштейна был таким же ненормальным и сумасшедшим, как он сам. Старательно неторопливым, наигранно сладким, демонстративно глубоким, показательно-привычным. Словно они и в самом деле целуются не впервые, словно они взаправду были любовниками… М-21 отстраненно отметил краем сознания, что хер он теперь докажет Тао и Такео, что все это было разводом и неудачной штукой. Их домовладелец только что "перешутил" её на совершенно иной уровень. Да уж, чувство юмора у Франкенштейна тоже ненормальное и сумасшедшие. И губы у него неправдоподобно нежные и пахнут чем-то неуловимо-приятным. Двадцать первый, сам не осознавая этого, вытянул шею, подаваясь вверх, и тут же послышался восхищенный вздох со стороны дивана. Сильно захотелось запустить подушкой кое-кому в голову, но он совершенно точно понимал, что сейчас не посмел бы пошевелить и пальцем, до тех пор, пока ему не позволено будет шелохнуться или вздохнуть. Словно кролик, замерший перед удавом, он мог только подчиняться этому странному гипнозу, чувствовать, как язык Франкенштейна скользил по его губам, смешивая во рту их запахи. Когда его отпустили, он тяжело сглотнул и только потом сделал первый жадный вдох.  
\- Кстати, - продолжил Франкенштейн все тем же тоном, обрисовывая пальцем контур его губ, и по спине М-21 пробежал холодок нехорошего предчувствия. - Попробовать можем прямо сегодня. Так что вечером – милости прошу в лабораторию.  
Это ведь тоже было шуткой? Или не было?  
\- Но сначала, - Франкенштейн словно впервые обратил внимание на то, что в комнате все это время был кто-то еще, и тяжело посмотрел на расставленные на столе бутылки, – потрудитесь прибрать за собой этот бардак.


End file.
